currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian 5000 ruble banknote
:For 5000 ruble notes of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, see here. Russia |value = 5000 rubles |years = *1992–1995 *1997 |color = |width = |height = |obverse = (1992) * , (1993-1994) * , (1995) *Monument of (1997) }} |reverse = , , (1992-1994) * (1995) * (1997) }} }} The 5000 ruble banknote was first printed by the Russian Federation in 1992, following the disestablishment of the Soviet Union. New issues were then introduced from 1993 to 1995, and then 1997. Today, it is found in circulation within Russia. History First issue The first 5000 ruble note of the Russian Federation was released July 14, 1992. It was predominantly blue in color, and measured 70 millimeters in height by 145 millimeters in width. Displayed on the obverse was a scene of . Shown on the reverse was the with the and a in the background. For security, a watermark consisting of five-pointed stars was implemented. These notes were officially withdrawn on July 26, 1993. Second and third issues On March 12, 1993, Russia introduced its second issue of 5000 ruble notes. It was mainly purple and red in color, and measured 67 millimeters in height by 152 millimeters in width. On the obverse was the of the Moscow Kremlin, with the above. Depicted on the reverse was the same image from the first series, showing the Moscow Kremlin, the Bolshoy Moskvorestky Bridge, and a residential building. The watermark on this note was the Senate Tower of the Moscow Kremlin with the Russian flag. On September 19, 1994, a third issue was introduced. It was very similar to the second issue, but on the new note the watermark was slightly altered, also displaying "5000"s with the Senate Tower and Russian flag. Both issues were withdrawn on January 1, 1999. Fourth issue On October 31, 1995, Russia issued its fourth issue of the 5000 ruble banknote. It was predominantly green in color, and measured 61 millimeters in height by 137 millimeters in width. Depicted on the obverse was the monument, with the in in the background. Shown on the reverse was the fortress wall of the . The watermark on this note displayed the Saint Sophia Cathedral in Novgorod and the number "5000". These banknotes were withdrawn on January 1, 1999. Current issue In 1997, Russia printed its current 5000 ruble note, but it wasn't issued until July 31, 2006. The note is predominantly orange in color, and measures 69 millimeters in height by 157 millimeters in width. Depicted on the obverse is the Monument of in . On the reverse is the above the . This note introduced a number of security features. It bears a watermark of the upper part of the Monument of Nikolay Muravyov-Amursky and "5000"s. Also, a , a latent image, infrared tags, embossed and magnetic labels, a security thread, microprinting, microperforation, protective fibers, and Tsvetoperemennaya paint were added to make the note more secure. References * * Category:Russian ruble